Gaia the Echidna
,,Wenn du nicht wie dieser Roboter enden willst, schlage ich vor, du lässt diese Echidnas in Ruhe.´´ 'Gaia zu Charyb' Gaia the Echidna ist eine sehr mächtige und weise Ameisenigelin. Sie ist das Gegenstück von Scare und will seine finsteren Pläne stoppen. Sie ist sehr gut mit Knuckles befreundet. Biografie Staffel 1 Ausgabe 3: Ein Licht erscheint Gaia beschützt Knuckles und Nestor vor dem Beta-Trupp, und sehr schnell danach verschwindet sie. Ausgabe 4: Klarheit im Ungewiss Gaia hält Knuckles für Scare, doch sie erkennt, das er nicht Scare ist. Als sie ihren Light Emerald herausholt hält Knuckles diesen für einen Chaos Emerald und ein Kampf entfacht, aber Gaia gewinnt. Sie sagt ihren Namen und befiehlt Knuckles, sich von den Light Emeralds fernzuhalten. Als sie wegfliegt, denkt sie übr sie Prophezeiung, doch Sekunden später wird sie von einem Stromschlag getroffen und fällt ohnmächtig zur Erde. Ausgabe 5: Der wirkliche Plan Gaia wird von Noctur und Shade in Tikals Kammer eingekerkert, und als sie zu sich kommt, erklärt ihr Tikal, wo sie sich befinden. Gaia sagt, das sie das Licht wäre, und Tikal erzählt, das sie die Hüterin ist. Später kommt Dekurion und will die beiden zu Ix und Scare führen, doch sie weigert sich zuerst. Doch als Dekurion androht, Tikal zu töten, kommt sie doch mit. Bei Scare nennt sie diesen ein Monster und sagt, sie würde ihn vernichten, wenn sie genauso kaltherzig wäre, wie er. Ausgabe 12: Scares Transformation Gaia bedankt sich bei Knuckles für seinen Widerstand. Sie sagt Scare, das er sie nicht vernichten kann. Als Tikal´s Großmutter erschien und das wahre Chaos zeigte, setzte Gaia ihre ganze Kraft frei und verwandelte sich in Light Gaia. Staffel 2 Ausgabe 16: Unerwartetes Wiedersehen Gaia teleportiert die gesamte Dark Legion ins All unter dem Vorwand, sie schulde Knuckles etwas. Ausgabe 17: Heiße Luft Gaia kommt, um Knuckles zu trösten und wollte ihre Liebe zu Knuckles offenbaren, bekommt aber von Julie-Su einen Kopfschuss und löst sich auf, um sich zu regenerieren. Specials 5-Ausgaben Special: Die Erschaffung der Gaias Gaia wird von Light Gaia erschaffen und fällt als gelber Echidna zur Erde. Persönlichkeit Gaia ist sehr schüchtern und will nicht viel von sich zeigen, aber wenn jemand erstmal ihr Herz gewonnen hat, hat eine Freundin für sein Leben. Sie hasst nur diejenigen, die wirklich eine große Bedrohung für das Universum darstellen. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Nocturnus-Clan Sie mag ihn nicht weil er die Welt erobern will und andere versklavt. Knuckles Für sie ist er ein Deut zu stolz, aber kann ihn trotzdem sehr gut leiden. Scare Er ist ihr Erzfeind und sie würde ihn vernichten, aber sie weiß, das sie das nicht tun darf. Tikal Sie mag Tikal und sie ist ihre Freundin. Fähigkeiten Gaia besitzt alle Attacken, die mit Licht zu tun haben. Sie fliegt mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und ist zum Gegensatz von Scare unsterblich, aber kann in einen, je nach Verletzungsgrad, mehrere 100, 1000 oder sogar 1000000 Jahre langen schlafähnlichen Zustand verfallen, da ihre Verletzungen nicht heilen. Sie zeigt außerdem eine extreme ''Schwäche gegen Elektrizität; schon der kleinste Stromschlag kann sie ausschalten. Das macht sich der Nocturnus-Clan oft zu Nutze. Themesong thumb|center|335px|Rebirthing Ähnlichkeiten vom Themesong und zu dem Charakter *''I've died, rebirthing now ''- '''Gaia wird nach ihrem ''Tod wiedergeboren.' *''I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me ''- '''Gaia lebt nur, um die Welt zu beschützen.' *''I wanna give my life ''- Gaia verliert ihr Leben als sie die Welt beschützt hat. *''I come alive some how right now ''- Sie erwacht wenn die Welt in Gefahr ist. *''I lie here lifeless in this cocoon ''- Gaia wird in die Erde eingeschlossen. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Ameisenigel Kategorie:Übernatürliche Kategorie:Knuckles-Clan Kategorie:Gaias